Jenny and SpongeBob (Goldie and Bear)
=Cast= *Goldie Locks - Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Jack Bear - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mama Bear - Margaret SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Papa Bear - Harold SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Little Red Riding Hood - Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Beanstalk Jack - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Humpty Dumpty - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Three Little Pigs - Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Big Bad Wolf - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jack and Jill - Diego and Dora (Dora The Explorer) *Jack B. Nimble - Danny Phantom *Jack Horner - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Mother Goose - Stephanie (LazyTown) *Granny - Grandma Squarepants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fairy Godmother - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Jack's Mom - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Old Women - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Little Old Women's Kids - Fish Kids (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Little Mike - Tuck (The Wonder Pets!) *Big Bart - Bubbles The Dolphin (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water) *King's Men - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Itsy - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Vern the Inchworm - Wormy (worm) (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Vern the Firefly - Wormy (butterfly) (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Skippy - Baby Dino (Dora the Explorer) *Skippy's Mom - Mother Dinosaur (Dora the Explorer) *The Trolls - Various Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Giant - King Neptune (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cow - The Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) *Brian - Larry the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tooth Fairy - Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Frog - Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) *Gingerbread Witch - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Little Witch Rosita - Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Thumbelina - Blue (Blue's Clues/Blue's Room/Blue's Clues & You!) *Wood's Men - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Magic Gnome - Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer) *Magic Cobbler - Tom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Prince Charming - Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Robin Locks - Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Marian Locks - Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Pops the Weasel - Gopher (Blue's Clues) *Rumpelstiltskin - Josh (Blue's Clues & You!) *Adorable Norm - Tyrone (The Backyardigans) *Sprites - Magenta, Green Puppy, and Sprinkles (Blue's Clues/Blue's Room) *Old Man Winter - Grandpa SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gramma May - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mary Mary - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gene the Genie - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) *Phyllis and Colton - The Bobo Brothers (Go, Diego, Go!) *Billy Gruff - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Mouse King - Ollie (The Wonder Pets!) *Red's father (Muffin Man) - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Gallery Jenny wiki icon.png|Jenny Wakeman as Goldie Spongebob-squarepants-patrick-star-spongebob-20c5bd3892e6f60ee4709ed8e833a0c1.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Jack Bear Margaret SquarePants.png|Margaret SquarePants as Mama Bear Harold as Elder Kettle.png|Harold SquarePants as Papa Bear Chloe carmichael the fairly oddparents.png|Chloe Carmichael as Little Red Riding Hood Timmy Turner.jpg|Timmy Turner as Beanstalk Jack Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Humpty Dumpty Patrick Star (ROVIO).png|Patrick Star, Squidward Grumpy.png|Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs.png|and Mr. Krabs as The Three Little Pigs Sheldon Plankton svg.png|Sheldon J. Plankton as Big Bad Wolf Go Diego Go Green Iguana.jpg|Diego Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|and Dora as Jack and Jill Reasons-we-love-had-a-crush-on-danny-phantom-nickelodeon-cartoon.jpg|Danny Phantom as Jack B. Nimble The Backyardigans Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png|Pablo as Jack Horner Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png|Stephanie as Mother Goose Grandma Squarepants.jpg|Grandma SquarePants as Granny Princess Mindy.png|Princess Mindy as Fairy Godmother Mrs turner fairly oddparents.png|Mrs. Turner as Jack's Mom Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|Sandy Cheeks as Little Old Women Fish Kids (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Fish Kids as Little Old Women's Kids Wonder-pets3.jpg|Tuck as Little Mike Bubbles spongebob movie.png|Bubbles the Dolphin as Big Bart Steve Burns.png|Steve as King's Men Gary Movie.png|Gary the Snail as Itsy Wormy (Worm).png|Wormy (Worm) as Vern the Inchworm Wormy (Butterfly).png|Wormy (Butterfly) as Vern the Firefly Baby Dino holding his flower.JPG|Baby Dino as Skippy B064FC20-8B96-4C79-B3FD-91CE7F74D360.png|Mother Dinosaur as Skippy's Mom Various Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Various Fish as The Trolls King Neptune.jpg|King Neptune as The Giant Big-red-chicken--9.85.jpg|The Big Red Chicken as Cow LarryTheSnail1.JPG|Larry the Snail as Brian Karen.png|Karen as Tooth Fairy Sparky (Fairly OddParents).png|Sparky as Frog Vexus.jpg|Vexus as Gingerbread Witch Cindy jimmy neutron.png|Cindy Vortex as Little Witch Rosita Blue screaming.jpg|Blue as Thumbelina Blue's Clues Joe as Old Doc Hogg.jpg|Joe as Wood's Men Grumpy Old Troll.png|Grumpy Old Troll as Magic Gnome Tom the Trout.jpg|Tom as Magic Cobbler Carl Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer as Prince Charming Patchy the Pirate.jpg|Patchy the Pirate as Robin Locks Nora Wakeman.png|Nora Wakeman as Marian Locks Gopher (Blue's Clues).jpg|Gopher as Pops the Weasel Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Josh.jpg|Josh as Rumpelstiltskin Tyrone the Moose.jpg|Tyrone as Adorable Norm Magenta-Pic.png|Magenta, Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg|Green Puppy, Sprinx.gif|and Sprinkles as Sprites Grandpa SquarePants.jpg|Grandpa SquarePants as Old Man Winter Mrs Puff.png|Mrs. Puff as Gramma May PearlK.jpg|Pearl Krabs as Mary Mary Mr.Grouper from the bubble guppies as Joe Ferguson.jpg|Mr. Grouper as Gene the Genie EE2AEB23-B65A-46A0-B886-ED3A30518BD1.jpg|The Bobo Brothers as Phyllis and Colton Austin (The Backyardigans).png|Austin as Billy Gruff Ollie as Peter Rabbit.jpg|Ollie as Mouse King Mr Turner main page.png|Mr. Turner as Red's father (Muffin Man) Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants x Jenny Wakeman